Impossivel
by DarkMero
Summary: "Esses anos que eu Perdi vão ser impossíveis de recuperar" Yaoi Lemon - Creek/ Style / Bunny / Cloken / Dip


Mesmo sabendo que ninguem vai ler XDDDDD

* * *

"Nngh um ... ... C-Craig?

Ele não deveria estar fazendo isso. Ele deve ser louco, sério, ele deve ter realmente arrebentou as amarras. Tweek não sabia o que ele possuía para tentar aproximação Craig Tucker ... sozinho ... no banheiro.

"...Porra O que você quer?"O garoto desagrado perguntou: seu rosto, mostrando ao lado de nenhuma emoção, como ele olhou-se ao longo do espelho do banheiro. Craig não era uma pessoa que realmente se preocupava com sua aparência, ele tinha uma vibe, sem esforço atraente sobre ele. Mas olha só pode ser enganador. Todos na sua escola sabia que Craig Tucker era Bruto . Ele foi mal-humorado, temperamental, estóico, e egoí por alguma razão, as qualidades negativas trabalhou em seu favor. As meninas da escola amado e desmaiou em cima dele e seu misterioso "Eu Não vou fazer isso dê para a Porra", enquanto os meninos tanto odiava e temia. Ele tinha um pequeno grupo regular de amigos que consistia em Clyde Donovan e Black Token - mas eles foram as exceções.

E ali estava ele, prestes a implorar este menino mau para um favor.

O loiro conseguia lembrar entrar em uma luta com ele na terceira série. Ninguém sabia quem "ganhou", mas lembrou-se nitidamente TCraig ser um lutador muito bom. Ele só ficou melhor como ele tinha idade ... ao contrário Tweek, que parecia ficar mais fraco, mais covarde, e mais paranóica como ele cresceu. Eles não tinham realmente se tornam amigos depois. Na verdade, Tweek tinha ao lado de nenhum amigo. Todos achavam que ele era muito estranho. E, embora todos eles cresceram fora de seu carrapatos estranho e fobias infantis, Tweek tinha permanecido. Ele só fez mais neuróticos.

"P-Posso perguntar-lhe-nngh alguma coisa?" A loira balbuciou. Craig ignorou-o e ajeitou chullo na cabeça felpuda de cabelos pretos. Fazendo um pequeno ruído, Tweek puxou na parte inferior da camisa em desalinho. "A-Você é ... uh, P ... para contratar?" Ele perguntou sem jeito.

Esta pergunta estranha realmente causou o garoto de cabelos negros girar ao redor, havia um olhar de raiva, confusão sutil cintilação em suas feições. "Que porra é que isso quer dizer?" Ele perguntou obscuramente.

"Oh, Jesus!" Tweek exclamou, jogando as mãos em seus cabelos. Ele puxou ansiosamente sobre alguns dos pedaços de louro. "II não quis dizer nada! II um ... bem, nngh", continuou ele."Eu era recém-GAH-me perguntando se m, talvez ... talvez ... uh, m-talvez eu poderia pagá-lo ... a ... nngh!" Ele lutou.

Growling, Craig tiro a mão e agarrou a frente da camisa do Tweek, puxando o pequeno e até frágil loiro até ele sem esforço, com a facilidade de apenas um braço. "Fala !" Ele agarrou.

"Ah!" Tweek recuou, fechando os olhos e protegendo o rosto. "Possotepagarparameproteger?" Ele gritou desesperadamente. Enquanto ele ainda podia sentir a mão de Craig firmemente segurando a camisa ... nada aconteceu.

Lentamente, Tweek rachado um olho aberto, e viu Craig olhá-lo devidamente. "O quê?" Ele resmungou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Nngh! II estava pensando se DEUS ... oh! II ... se você poderia pagar ... a ...parameproteger". Ele saiu correndo desajeitadamente, ainda tentando diminuir longe de forma imponente Craig.

O Garoto deu-lhe um pequeno empurrão, libertando-o. "Proteger é de quem?" Craig um tom familiar de desinteresse na sua voz quando ele começou a vasculhar os bolsos do casaco com capuz azul.

"Todo mundo!" O loiro continuou, piscando rapidamente. "eu sou espancado quase três vezes ao dia e-nngh-II simplesmente não agüento mais, cara! Jesus, eu vou morrer em breve! A escola é ruim o suficiente com o trabalho, e-nngh-I não pode lidar com os provocadores também! É muita pressão! " Ele divagava. "Eles estão tentando me quebrar! Ack! É uma escola grande conspiração! Os professores são as apostas sobre quanto tempo eu vou-nngh-final, eu sei disso!"

Craig balançou a cabeça: "Jesus, você é tão fudido". Ele resmungou, mais ou menos a si mesmo. Virando-se, o garoto de cabelos negros passeava casualmente fora do banheiro - empurrando para trás as mãos nos bolsos. Tweek fez um som pequeno, surpresa, e seguiu rapidamente e pegou-se com Craig.

"P-por favor! Eu não sei mais o que fazer!" Ele se confessou com tristeza. "I-eu vou lhe pagar sessenta reais por semana!"

Este fundamento Craig realmente fez parar de mortos em suas trilhas. Lentamente, ele voltou a esfriar os olhos cinza-azul em cima a olhar para Tweek. "Sério?" Ele perguntou, intrigado aparente, apesar de suas características faciais não se alterou. De alguma forma, o adolescente de cabelos negros ainda parecia impressionado como sempre.

"Nngh! S-Sim". Tweek assentiu com entusiasmo. "A-Tudo que você precisa fazer é ... GAH ... certifique-se de p-pessoas não b-me bater!" Ele lembrou desconfiado como seus grandes olhos brilhavam, brilhante, com preocupação. Sua cabeça continuava a contorcer loucamente em diferentes direções, como ele pensou que a escola inteira estava grampeado.

Ele é tão fodido, Craig pensou para si mesmo.

"Alright". Craig respondeu, assentiu. "Eu quero receber o pagamento nas segundas-feiras ... Não sextas-feiras." Ele instruiu casualmente. "E como hoje é segunda-feira, pagar." O garoto ordenou asperamente.

Tweek pescou a carteira de seu longa, calças de veludo marrom escuro e tirou sessenta reais antes de entregá-lo para Craig. Ele era o tipo de surpresa que o loiro já tivesse o dinheiro dele ... mas então novamente, talvez ele só conhecia a reputação Craig está bem o suficiente para saber que, como um idiota, ele provavelmente iria pedir o dinheiro na frente antes que ele mesmo

Ele não estava errado.

Enchendo o dinheiro no bolso de sua calça jeans preta, Craig olhou para trás para baixo em direção ao loiro curto. "Ótimo. Vou protegê-lo de ... tudo ..." Ele murmurou, já distraído com o celular vibrar no bolso. Lançando-lo aberto, ele começou a escrever uma mensagem de texto antes de vaguear longe de Tweek na direção da Saida  
"Nngh!" Tweek vacilou como ele foi deixado sozinho na sala. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios, ele não estava morto, e Craig tinha realmente acordado para ajudá-lo, para protegê bom não ter de se acovarda abaixo Eric Cartman e Jason na sua tortura física.

Tudo o que ele poderia fazer agora é esperar Craig iria manteria sua palavra ...

* * *

Reviwes ? 'u'

Continuação vem ai ! :3


End file.
